


Fun farewell

by Rey_W



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Insanity, New Year's Eve, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_W/pseuds/Rey_W
Summary: Say goodbye to a difficult year and see what chaos Kym can cause without being given an actual office party
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Fun farewell

**Author's Note:**

> So a speedwritten New Years fic that I wrote because I didnt get round to writing one for Christmas but only took about an hour of me dying after living at the back of my mind for a day. It's likely full of typos but I hope you won't mind. This is really just a complete joke so I hope you enjoy it!!! 
> 
> (Why am I still writing comedy lol)

She was so bright when she smiled, her beauty shining through the coffee and sleep deprivation and that made these rare moments so much more special. Normally it took so much more to get even a laugh from her and Will cherished the few reminders of their childhood. To have her smiling and giggling like a child from simple chat as they walked with coffee back to the office stood testament to the difficult year and dark times. In a few hours it would be a new year and a new start and they could only hope it ushered in something better.

But New Year or not, the case was not solved and paperwork incomplete. In normal years they would spend the evening in the office, buy drinks for everyone and countdown the hours together. At the end of such a humiliating and difficult year there would be no countdown, no celebration but merely another late working night. There would be no laughter and alcohol this year but scratching pens and caffeine.

As Lauren leant round the doorframe into the office she froze and the wide grin fell back into her signature frown. In obvious disbelief she rubbed her eyes ferociously before turning back to Will in the corridor. Confused with what could surprise her so much he took a deep breath and walked into the office. What he saw pained his soul beyond the measure of words.

"Kym Ladell what in the world have you done!" he bellowed. Lila sat at her desk terrified, shielding her face with a folder. Kym and Kieran had pushed the rest of the desks to the walls and Lukas sat on one in the corner sipping his coffee, a wide grin at Will and Lauren's arrival.

As Lauren stepped into the office after Will a small dark bullet came flying at her. Some kind of seed bounced off her boot and hit the floor. Her eyes slowly trailed upwards to rest on Kieran who recoiled slightly in fear. He was sitting on a table next to Kym; watermelon rinds and seeds surrounding them and red juice pooling on the table top. Kieran's eyes were wide with fear as he looked sheepishly to Kym who burst out laughing. She doubled over, pointing at Lauren, Kieran and the seed "Oh god... Kieran you- Lauren- the seed- I… oh god ahahahahaha." before spitting out a seed that landed neatly at Will's feet.

Lauren went to calm down Lila as Will approached Lukas who was likely the only person in the room capable of explaining the insane situation. "I swear, if a single watermelon seed comes anywhere near either me or my coffee I will remove you from life, Ladell." He announced before leaving to refill his seemingly empty coffee cup, lightly knocking Will as he exited. The empty coffee cup was a bad omen that struck fear into the hearts of all.

Finding what they believed to be their paperwork stacked precariously in a corner, they sat down hoping to get at least a small amount of work done before the end of the year.

Kieran and Kym sat chatting on the desk, eating inhuman amounts of watermelon. Kieran whispered in Kyns ear and suddenly their barrage of seeds began to pelt the stack of papers, making them wobble even more dangerously. "Kieran, what the Hell?! I could expect this kind of behaviour from Kym but never from you. I'm disappointed in you, being dragged along with this crazy idea." As always, Kym retorted by telling Lauren too loosen up and leave them to their fun. It was the holidays after all. 

Curious at the whoops and cheers, Lauren made the decision she knew she would regret and asked what they were doing. Before Kym could even open he mouth Will sighed and walked off. He was not prepared to deal with such insanity at this time of night. Kym smiled and refused to speak, insisting it would be obvious to any true detective so Lauren laughed lightly. "You're having a watermelon spitting contest arent you. How have you not learnt fro mast time how bad of an idea this is." Lauren asked, the hopeful double obvious in her voice.

In a wordless confirmation, Kym sent another seed flying and it bounced of Lila's desk. She was right to be afraid. Kieran laughed anxiously, terrified of what his "girlfriend" as about to do. Luckily for all of them, they heard a loud bang and all headed outside immediately.

As was tradition, the chief of police fired a single gunshot on the strike of midnight, announcing the beginning of the new years and firework display. The cold wind bit viciously at their arms through the thin shirts as they watched the sky light up. It was a spectacular sight and as the smoke faded away the streets took their turn to light up. Every child came to the doorway, a coloured lantern in hand. It was a misty day but the lantern's light cut through the veiling, creating a mystical scene from a fairytale. Lauren leant her head on Will's shoulder, remembering him coming over for new year and making their lanterns together.

As each child went to bed and the lights faded into the night, the six headed inside together, silenced and peaceful.

As they reached the office, Kym found her watermelon gone and screeched "My treasures?!" aghast at the idea of watermelon theft and unaware she was still dragging Kieran behind her before she she froze, receding slightly to hide behind him. The other four walked in wearily only to see the ominous figure standing in the centre of the room. Will buried his face in his hands, anticipating what would happen. "Mr Hawkes, what has happened to your office and Ladell, what have I told you about the damned watermelon. Sinclair, Randall, I thought you two had more common sense than this and as for you Kieran, I'm quite frankly disappointed in you. Ladell may have a knack for dragging others into her mischief but I thought you had the willpower to say no to this insanity." They all stood frozen, their heads hung slightly in shame. As Hermann began to head to the door he slowed down to make one final point "Oh and Ladell, if I find watermelon anywhere in the office or in the office fridge agai-" he slipped comically in a puddle of watermelon juice, only just managing to keep himself on his feet. Further infuriated and face bright red with embarrassment, Hermann stormed out of the room as the group looked between each other. Slowly, their frowns broke into smiles and small giggles and in a few minutes, they were all doubling over in complete laughter. Even Lila and Lukas couldn’t help but chuckle at the crazy situation. The smile crept it's way back up onto Lauren's face. It would seem that the new year really is the time of miracles. It's only fitting to end such a confusing and hectic year with it's own strange send off.  
It would seem that the New Year has its own magic. The magic of a new beginning. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea of Kym and Kieran holding a watermelon seed spitting contest was Giggle's that I just loved so much and needed to adopt. I hope you enjoyed a bit of stupidity to end a hard year just like they did.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!


End file.
